1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and a management apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, when a playing is conducted in a game device and the like in an amusement arcade, a player can play by slotting a coin such as a 25-cent coin. In such a game device, in order to conduct playing a plurality of times, the player needs a plurality of 25-cent coins and it is inconvenient that the player always has some coins, and further it is inconvenient that the player conducts the games while changing coins on the money changer.
On the contrary to this, recently, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 5-14655 and 7-171240, there can be configured such that a prepaid card, a membership card or credit card is used to play games without having coins.
Recently, a development of a mobile communication terminal such as a portable phone and a development of the Internet are remarkable so that it is desired to further enhance the versatility thereof and to sufficiently enjoy playing with a simple management.